


Convinced

by MyAttemptAtFanFic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAttemptAtFanFic/pseuds/MyAttemptAtFanFic
Summary: You meet Loki who’s immediately attracted to you, and adamant on convincing you to go on a date with him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late Saturday afternoon, and you were cuddled on your couch in your favorite jammies, binge watching Netflix, and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. You weren’t usually the type to mope around, but given the recent circumstances, you deserved one day of sulking.

Suddenly your phone vibrated next to you on the couch, with a text message from your best friend, Molly. You glanced over at the notification reading, “let me in, I’m hereee!” you let out a loud groan. Of course she wouldn’t let you have your one single day of allowed brooding. You threw the blanket off and grudgingly went to open the front door to your apartment, just as she was coming down the hallway.

Molly was dressed in a cute outfit, and was definitely too chipper for you to handle right now. Shoulda just ignored the damn message, you thought to yourself, rolling your eyes; but you couldn’t do that to your best friend when you knew she was only coming over to help.

“Hey there grumpy pants! Go jump in the shower! We are going out tonight,” she declared clapping her hands together just as she entered your apartment and kicked the door shut behind her. You let out another groan and made your way back over onto the couch. Yeah, should have definitely just not answered the door. “Ughhh Mol… I am not in the mood to go out tonight,” you protested. She plopped down next to you, and gave you her best, Pretty-Please-For-Your-Bestie look. Damnit!

“Come on, I promise that it’s not anything crazy, we won’t be out too late, AND you need to get out and have fun!!” she pleaded. You sighed and began to fiddle with your hair. You knew she was right, you should get out of the apartment and actually enjoy your weekend, because you knew damn well your ex wasn’t moping around all weekend thinking about you.

Molly could almost read your mind, and knew just what you were thinking. She sighed slightly and pulled you into a hug, “don’t let him get in your head anymore.” You nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m trying not to, he was such an ASS. It’s hard to just forgive and forget,” you reasoned.

You’d been in a year long relationship with your now ex, Sam; and while it was easy to say the cliché I never cared anyway you had in fact cared a great deal about him at one point. After all, it’d been a year of dating. Thankfully, looking back now it hadn’t gotten too serious, so you still had your own apartment; although you needed to still pick a few of your things up from his place. You weren’t in too much of a hurry to see him anytime soon.

You really had cared about Sam once but your relationship hadn’t been that healthy from the start. You were a curvy girl, and god damnit, you embraced it! Back during high school and your younger years, it was a bit difficult, and you’d had your fair share of bullies but you flaunted your sexy curves now, and to hell with anyone who wanted to shame you. Unfortunately, Sam hadn’t quite gotten the memo, so there were more than a few instances where he’d really cut you down.

And because you convinced yourself you loved him, you’d turned a blind eye to the backhanded compliments, and rude remarks. He made sure to often make remarks about your diet, or habits, and it drove you absolutely crazy! You’d changed a few things to suffice him, but NO MORE. Now that he was out the door, you vowed to yourself to never let a man treat you like that again. Honestly, you probably wouldn’t have dated a guy like Sam, if it weren’t for your parents being close with his parents and introducing the two of you. Although, you did have a sneaky suspicion Sam had started dating you to get closer to your Dad and his company.

Ok, now that you were listing all these bad things in your head, you really wondered why you’d ever put up with him at all; but it just went along with that rose colored glasses or whatever. Now you were able to see much more clearly. He’d made sure of that, when he broke up with you through an email! For fucks sake!

You felt your face heat with anger, and the slight onset of a headache. You thought you were over the anger stage already; apparently not. In fact, you were pretty sure you’d come up with a whole new string of curse words just to describe him, after you opened your email at the beginning of this week. What did it say again? Oh yes…, “Y/N, I apologize for the inconvenience, but unfortunately I no longer see this relationship moving forward or benefiting either of us. I’d request you pick your things up from my apartment within a timely manner. I do wish you the best. Thank you for your understanding, Sam.”

INCONVENIENCE?! Did his fucking lawyer type out the email?! No, actually you were 70% sure he had his assistant do it, which added an entire layer of humiliation to your life. He seriously had treated you like a business transaction! WHAT THE FUCK?! Working yourself up again, you shut your eyes and breathed in and out a few times to calm down.

Molly rubbed your back soothingly; she had been the first person you called after you received it. Actually, you forwarded it to her, and then quickly had to talk her down from vandalizing his car on your behalf. You leaned your head on her shoulder, “I know, I know. He’s not, I’m over it. I’m still angry and embarrassed as hell, but fuck it.” 

“So is that a yes to coming out with me tonight,” she asked hopeful. You sighed and looked at her studying her face. She smiled sweetly at you and clasped her hands together to beg. “Fine! What are we doing?” you asked getting up from the couch and heading to your room to start to get ready. Molly quickly followed after you, and threw herself onto your bed.

“It’s a secret, but it’ll be totally fun, and if you hate it, we’ll just find something else to get ourselves into,” she explained. Uh oh. You did not like Molly and her secrets. You glared at her, as you opened your closet to pick out an outfit. What were you supposed to wear if you didn’t know what you were doing.

Sensing your dilemma Molly rushed over, and gently pushed you towards the bathroom, “you go shower and get ready, I’ll pick out the goods.” You reluctantly left Molly alone with control over your wardrobe and showered and dried your hair. You wrapped your silky rob around yourself and went back to your bedroom to see what she’d picked out.

On your bed lay your sexy pair of black lingerie, your high-wasted dark denim distressed jeans, and an off the shoulder sleeve black top. “Why am I wearing lingerie, Mol,” you raised your eyebrow to her. She simply shrugged, still rummaging through your closet looking at your shoes, “because it’s a girl’s best friend that inspires sexiness and confidence.”

She had a fair enough point, it did always make you feel fierce when you wore your good stuff, but you were still wary of her intentions for tonight. You got dressed and viewed yourself in the floor length mirror. You had to admit, she knew how to pick out a cute outfit. Molly finished the outfit off with your black pumps, and you applied makeup finishing off the look.

Molly had arranged for an Uber to pick you up, so you headed out just as the car arrived and the city’s night life started to come to life. “Ok, you’re really not even going to give me a hint,” you asked watching the passing scenery trying to guess where it might be. “Nope! Or else you wouldn’t have gotten in the car,” she replied fixing her lipstick. Oh no, this was not going to be good.

Finally after about 15 minutes you pulled up outside of a chic downtown bar. Seemed harmless enough, maybe you’d just overreacted. You both stepped inside and Molly started walking towards the bar. That’s when you saw the chalkboard sign, scrawled in big letters read, “Single and Mingle Event” with little hearts all around it. You moved lightning fast and grabbed onto Molly’s shoulder, already trying to pull her back towards the entrance.

“Nope, no, no way. I am not doing a speed dating event!” you hissed at her. Molly removed your hand from her, but held onto it, keeping you from leaving. “It’s not speed dating, I swear!” she pleaded. Molly motioned to the back of the bar, where there were people just sipping on drinks and talking, “it’s just a mixer. We’ll enjoy some drinks, talk to a cute guy or two and then we can leave, ok? What will it hurt, hmm?”

You squeezed the bridge of your nose and groaned. This was not happening. You just finished a relationship; you didn’t need to jump back into one. “I don’t want to date, Mol,” you reasoned. She put her hands up in fake surrender, “and that’s ok! No one is requiring you date. It’s just for shits and giggles! We’ll chat some poor bastards up, and then we can laugh at their stupid jokes over a giant bowl of ice cream when we get back to your place.”

Letting out a sigh, you relaxed your shoulders a bit, and nodded your head slightly. Fine, that wasn’t so bad. And besides at least there was alcohol available. You two made your way back over to the bar, and ordered some drinks. A staff member approached you and offered nametags so that the people attending would know you were a part of the group as well.

As predicted, the first couple of guys you made small talk with, were awkward and somewhat strange. You had not missed the dating game one bit. After a while you ordered yourself another drink and stood by the bar just people watching for a bit. That’s when you saw Molly chatting it up with an extremely attractive man.

You could only see his side profile from where you stood, but he was definitely the tall dark and handsome type. Shoulder length black hair, tall but still muscular, and that jaw line, mmm. Good for her you thought, maybe one of you would come out of this in a positive way. Just then Molly motioned in your direction and the mystery man glanced over at you smiling slightly, a dark glint coming over his eyes.

Even from your distance you could see how perfectly green they were. Wow! The man suddenly started walking your way and that’s when your brain came back online. Crap, crap, why was he coming over here? You felt anxious as he drew nearer.

He had such a sexy gait, like he owned the room; and by the looks he was getting from the other people around him, it was quite possible he did, he was dressed in an all-black tailored suit. He was like a god. He neared you and politely put his hand out to introduce himself, “hello there, how do you do?” Oh god, that accent was going to kill you. “I’m Loki, and you are?” you hesitantly put your hand in his to shake, but he drew the back of your hand to his mouth and kissed it.

You felt your cheeks slightly blush and cleared your throat to regain composer. Motioning to your nametag, “Y/N, nice to meet you.” He smirked at your sassiness, dropping your hand. “May I buy you a drink,” he offered. Classic move you thought to yourself. You raised your new glass, but politely smiled back at him, “I’ve got it covered, thanks though.” He was one of the sexiest men you’d ever seen, but you weren’t going to just let this god like man barge into your life and try to pull the classic player moves on you. Obviously a man as good looking as him, was used to getting his way.

Thinking the conversation was basically over after you’d declined him, you turned to lean against the bar and glanced around searching for Molly; you were ready to get out of here. “So Y/N, I don’t believe you’ve mentioned what it is you do for a living,” you jumped slightly at hearing Loki’s voice behind you, you turned to see him also leaning next the bar. Ok, apparently he didn’t get the hint.

You smiled teasingly at him, shifting your weight so you were facing him now, “that’s because I didn’t mention it.” His brows raised a tad and he smirked at you, taking a sip of his drink. You following suite, sipping on your own. “Feeling sassy are we,” he shot back. You seriously almost spit your drink all over him. What did he just say?! This guy had some courage.

“What’s the problem, Molly rejected you and now you’re going after the friend?” you asked. He laughed at that, laughed. “Oh no darling. I was simply being a gentleman and holding a conversation with your friend out of courtesy. She’s not my type, I’m afraid,” he explained. You scoffed at him, “and let me guess, you usually go for the A-list supermodel type, hmm?” you motioned between the two of you, “and you’re just paying courtesy to me having this conversation,” you mocked his irritatingly sexy accent.

He laughed once again, a wicked smile growing across his face. “Oh, I like you. No I’m afraid that’s not my type either dove.” Ok what was this guy playing at you wondered. Any other guy woulda’ been on to the next girl by now. You placed your glass down on the bar, and crossed your arms, which pushed your cleavage up a bit. He noticed, and glanced down before returning his stare to you; his eyes seemed to be glowing with hunger. “So what’s your type then, hmm? Please. I’m intrigued. You clearly are determined to carry on this conversation,” you tested. You watched as his eyes left yours again, and ravenously raked over your figure, taking in your curves. As he glanced back up at you, he bit his bottom lip, “a woman who’s voluptuously irresistible and who obviously has quick wit,” he replied in a sensually hushed voice.

You were pretty sure your jaw hit the floor. This was not real. You stuttered a moment, losing your wittiness instantly. Your heart felt like it was going to hammer out of your chest. What were you supposed to say back to that? The look on his face, said he was all too pleased with the reaction his words had on you.

He stepped a bit closer to you and placed his finger under your chin, to stop your stuttering and utter shock, “and I find, you meet my type exactly darling.” You swatted his finger away, and glared slightly. This was too good to be true, for anyone woman. This man was just too good looking. And after the way Sam had treated you, it made it that much harder to accept compliments at face value, or be treated in a kind manner.

“What did she offer you, hmm,” you bantered again. Molly had to be up to this. She was just trying to be a good friend, and have a handsome stranger pay you some compliments. Who knew how she convinced him. He looked taken aback, and furrowed his eyebrows at you, “I beg your pardon?” “Molly. She obviously put you up to this. So thanks for the nice words, but you can get on with your life now.” Now he looked really confused.

“Y/N, I implore you to please believe me. Your friend and no one else has put me up to anything darling. I swear on my life,” he placed his hand over his heart. You studied him for a couple of moments, still unsure. “I promise Y/N. I have no ill intentions. Please let me prove it to you, by allowing me to take you out to dinner this week,” he added.

“I don’t think so, but thanks anyway,” you did start to believe him but either way you had just finished things with Sam and you were not going to throw yourself out there so soon just to be hurt again. You started to turn away but he gently grabbed your bare shoulder. The touch between his fingertips and your bare skin was electric. You stopped immediately and glanced back at him.

“Please, just one date. That’s all. If you still hate me then, I’ll let you be,” he appealed. It was just one date you reasoned with yourself. But you also didn’t want to seem too desperate. Ugh why was the dating scene so difficult? “I’ll think about it,” you answered. He nodded in understanding, that’s all he could ask for.

“May I have your phone number then?” he smiled to you. With anyone else you would have given them a fake number, but you would honestly think about the dinner date, so what would it hurt to just give him your contact info. You went to pull a paper out of your clutch to write your number on but the only thing in there was your business card. Okay, not accustomed but it technically was your contact information so it got the job done. You handed the card over to him, which did also include your cell phone number. He studied the card and smiled back at you, “thank you Y/N. I’ll have you convinced in no time,” he assured.

You couldn’t help by smile back at him; he did after all keep up with your feistiness pretty damn well. Anyone who could keep up with you was a winner in your book. “We’ll see about that Loki,” you countered. He took your hand in his and again kissed the back of it, this time his lips staying just a second longer than they had last time. “That we will my dear,” he winked at you.

Leaving Loki and finally finding Molly in the crowd of people, you convinced her you were ready to head back home. On the car ride back you told her every detail about Loki and she was bouncing off the walls ecstatic for you. “You have to go Y/N! He was so hot! Please, if for no other reason, just go for me, so I can live vicariously through you,” she pleaded as you both stepped back into your apartment.

“I said I’d think about it, so I will. We’ll see,” you brushed it off, kicking off your pumps, immediately feeling a sense of comfort. You both sat on the couch and made idle chit chat, while watching some TV when your phone vibrated with a text message. Your heart jumped into your throat when you saw it was from an unknown number. Holy shit. The smile automatically spread across your face.

Opening up the message it read, “Hello Darling, it’s Loki. It was a pleasure meeting you tonight. I look forward to convincing you to join me for dinner. I promise you won’t regret it. Sleep well, beautiful.” Okay, he was already doing a pretty good job at convincing you. We’ll see you thought to yourself again, you would let him prove himself first.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink roses symbolize admiration. Sorry this part is pretty short, but I do plan to write at least two more parts for this. Please let me know your thoughts!!

Saturday night you had replied to Loki’s text message, with a simple “I look forward to being convinced…” at first you thought about not replying at all, but you didn’t want send the message that you weren’t interested at all. Trust you, you were interested. You just felt guarded at the same time. So you figured your reply let him know you were attracted but you weren’t desperate.

The following Sunday he had followed up with, “have a beautiful day, darling” and you weren’t gonna’ lie- your heart swooned upon reading it; but the day had gotten away from you so you hadn’t gotten a chance to come up with a witty reply.

It was now Monday morning and surprisingly you hadn’t woken up absolutely dreading the work week. Usually this time of year was crazy since the holidays were coming up but you would just take it one day at a time. You considered that this Monday couldn’t possibly be worse than your last anyway; since that was when you’d received your lovely email from Sam. You rolled your eyes at even the thought; you hadn’t heard from him since and hopefully it would remain that way until you waited until the total last second to go get the rest of your things.

On your way to work you stopped by your favorite coffee shop to pick up your favorite blend, might as well treat yourself and start the week off right, you reasoned. The morning went by smoothly, you’d gotten through the weekly briefings and seemed to be getting a lot done sitting at your desk now. “Ohhhhh Y/N, look what just came for you!” the front desk receptionist beamed. You turned to look at her as she made her way over to your desk; and there in her arms was the most beautiful arrangement of flowers. It was a simple but very pretty arrangement of pink roses and baby’s breath with other greenery. She set it down on your desk and walked away. You couldn’t help the growing smile across your face.

You bent down and smelled the roses; they were beautiful and so fresh. You noticed a card tucked in the middle and took it out, opening its tiny envelope. “Y/N, may these flowers brighten your day, just as the thought of you has done to mine. Please agree to have dinner with me, petal. With admiration, Loki”

You were pretty sure your smile was going to split your face in half! Holy shit!! In all the time you’d dated Sam and even boyfriends before him, NO ONE had ever been this thoughtful or cute; how could a man you’d only met a couple of days ago be this extraordinary?!

You had been trying to come up with a way to send him a message and now had the perfect reason to reach out to him. You dug your cellphone out of your purse, clicked his name and sent, “Loki, the flowers definitely brightened my day. Thank you!” Almost instantly he sent you a reply, “I’m delighted that they did dove. Have dinner with me?”

You clucked your tongue and tapped your fingers on your desk thinking for a moment. You really had planned to draw this out longer in order for him to prove himself, but it was just dinner you reasoned. And the man had just sent you beautiful flowers and a heart-melting-romance-movie-worthy message! You bit your lip as you replied, “Yes, I’ll have dinner with you. Just tell me when and where…” You were sure he was probably smirking that he’d been able to convince you so fast; oh well you thought.

“Tomorrow, I’d be happy to pick you up at 6pm” you continued to work out the minute details and gave him your address to pick you up the following day. You had no idea how you were going to be able to wait that long! You inhaled the fresh scent of your flowers again and let out a hum of excitement. This Monday was definitely better than your last!

Somehow you had managed to make it through the following day of work; you rushed home as soon as your shift was over to shower and get ready. The day before you’d decided you’d wear your fancy occasion black dress. It was form fitting on the bottom layer perfectly outlining your curves, and showed off the perfect amount of your cleavage to be sexy but still classy, and the outer layer of the dress was a lacy see through overlay that came down just around your knees. You decided you’d pair it with your black pumps you’d worn the first night you’d met Loki.

You sent a quick picture of your outfit to Molly and she approved but convinced you to apply some red lipstick to add some color. You didn’t usually wear lipstick but figured she was right and would make the look pop. Just as you had finished applying it, your doorbell rang. He was here, your heart sped up in your chest instantly.

You made your way over to the door and opened it to find Loki looking as devastatingly handsome as you remembered. He was dressed in another incredible dark suit, his raven hair perfectly pushed back. Just the sight of him caught your breath. “Hello dove,” he greeted smiling at you, taking your hand in his again and giving it a kiss. Okay, was that move ever not going to cause your heart to jump into your throat, you wondered.

You blushed slightly and smiled back, “hello, you didn’t have to come all the way up here to my door, you coulda’ called and I’d been out.” His facial expression looked perplexed for a moment, “darling, I wouldn’t be a gentlemen if I didn’t escort you from your door,” he said, as if that was as obvious as the sky is blue. Sam never had come all the way to the door to pick you up.

Your cheeks turned brighter, “well thank you.. let me just grab my clutch, you can come in if you want,” you opened the door wider and rushed back to your room to grab your last minute things. Loki stepped inside putting his hands in his pockets as he glanced around at your apartment; thank God you’d had the mindset to clean the day before.

“You have a lovely home, Y/N,” he called out to you. “Oh thanks! It’s nothing really, but it’s mine so that’s all that matters,” you smiled at him as you came back out to the main area, “ok, ready when you are,” you were suddenly feeling like a million butterflies were swarming your stomach. Loki stood there a moment, his hands still in his pockets, and you watched as his gaze drifted down your body and then back up slowly. Once he met your eyes, they had that dangerous sparkle to them you’d noticed the other night. “Y/N you look absolutely stunning,” his voice came out raspier than you’re sure he’d meant, but the roughness of it made your tummy do a flip. You just stood there a moment longer staring at one another. “Ok then, shall we?” he finally broke the silence, offering his arm out to you. You gently placed your arm through his and locked up your apartment making your way out to his car.

You weren’t surprised at all to find the sleek jaguar waiting for you; he just seemed like that type of man. Not in a bad way, just in a fierce way. He walked you around to the passenger side and opened the door for you. He wasn’t kidding about this whole gentleman thing, you thought to yourself as you buckled in and he made his way around the other side.

You made idle chitchat on your way to the restaurant, you’d found out Loki was a partner at a well-known firm in the city; which explained the high end car and gorgeous tailored suites. You’d told him you had just a simple desk job, nothing special, but he was adamant that no matter how small, your job mattered just as much.

You finally arrived at the restaurant and you gave yourself a pat on the back for picking out your nice dress, this was probably the fanciest place you’d ever stepped foot in to eat dinner at. Sam had been relatively wealthy but he’d never taken you to places as nice as this before. Loki placed his hand on your lower back and led you to your table, pulling out your chair for you. You were blushing again at all these sweet gestures.

Opening up your menu, you felt a little nervous about eating in front of Loki. Not that you thought he’d say something but after all of the awful experiences you’d had with Sam and all of his hurtful cut downs over your weight and eating habits; you just didn’t want to set yourself up for that possibility. You’d go with a salad you decided, safe enough.

Loki ordered you both a bottle of wine that you had no idea how to pronounce but from the sounds of it, it was pretty exquisite. The waiter returned pouring each of you a glass and then was ready to take your orders. Loki nodded his head to you, signaling for you to go first. You glanced down at your menu again, and cleared your throat slightly, ughh you hated feeling like this, you felt so awkward. “I’ll just have the cesar salad please,” you ordered quietly. The waiter jotted it down and turned his attention to Loki who was giving you an odd look across the small table. Oh shit, you thought, you ordered a salad and still somehow he was going to make a comment, shit shit shit.

Loki peered up at the waiter and closed his menu, “may we actually please have a moment longer to decide, thank you” he finished, turning his attention back on you. The waiter scurried away and you prepared yourself for the onslaught, biting down on your bottom lip.

Loki reached across the table and gently took your hand in his. “Y/N, look at me,” he softly demanded. You trained your gaze back on him and straightened your shoulders, at least he was going to do it simi nicely you thought. “Darling, please order whatever you’d like, I’m not worried about cost, just pick what you want-,” he started. You shook your head stopping him, “it’s … it’s not the cost that I’m worried about…,” you explained quietly. Loki got the confused look on his face again before it seemed it suddenly clicked for him.

He squeezed your hand tighter, and rubbed his thumb across your knuckles sweetly, “I will make this very clear, and hopefully on our next date you’ll feel more comfortable,” he started again; wait next date?! What…?? He interrupted your inner dialogue, “you should and will not ever feel uncomfortable with me, whatever makes you happy, will make my happy darling. There is nothing for you to ever feel embarrassed about,” he leaned in closer lowering his voice to that raspy tone again, “and I’ve already told you dove, I’m irrevocably and utterly enticed by your sexy curves. Do not change a thing about your sensuous body” he knew his words had just stunned your whole being; your face had turned red again and you were stammering for words. He smirked at your reaction and leaned back in his seat after giving your hand one more squeeze and sending a wink your way. He glanced back down at his menu, “now, shall we try this ordering again dove?” This man was something else, something unbelievable.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peach roses symbolize gratitude/thank you and cream roses symbolize charm. This part’s a bit long… Please let me know your thoughts!! I definitely have at least two more parts for this!

The rest of your date that evening had gone exceptionally well. In fact, you didn’t think you’d ever been on a better date in your life. How had this man managed to randomly pop into your life and already put all others to shame, you wondered.

He’d been an utter gentleman the entire date. Just as he had when you arrived, he walked you to the car, opened the door for you, and when you arrived back to your apartment he walked you to your door. And you were a little worried at first he might expect something more, but to your surprise he’d simply kissed the back of your hand again, and made sure you’d gotten in safely and locked the door behind you.

You couldn’t help the stupid enormous grin that spread across your face, as you leaned your back against the door. That was a fantastic first date. AND he had mentioned there’d be more, so you couldn’t help the giddy feeling bubbling inside of you.

You kicked off your shoes, and pulled your cell phone to tell Molly all of the details. You then pulled up Loki’s name on your phone, and sent him a quick message, “thank you for an amazing time tonight!” You threw your phone down on the bed and then headed to get showered and ready for bed.

Coming back out of the bathroom, drying your hair with a towel you looked down to see your phone blinking with a message. You smiled to yourself, hoping it’d be from Loki.

You cuddled up on the bed and grabbed your phone. Your smile quickly faded, and you felt your stomach churn slightly at seeing the name on your screen, Sam.

Of course! Of course this asshole had to find a way to ruin your perfect night. He must have had radar for knowing when you were happy so he could ruin it, you thought to yourself as you grudgingly opened the messaged.

It read, “Y/N, when are you coming to get your things? I need them out.” You rolled your eyes, hadn’t anyone ever taught him manners, the bastard could at least say please after how he’d treated you. You replied back, “I’ll get them tomorrow”

You really dreaded having to go there, but you reasoned you did need your things back. Knowing him, he’d probably throw them out if you didn’t show up soon enough. You were a little surprised he hadn’t already, asshole.

You slouched against your headboard, instantly in a terrible mood because of Sam and now you were dreading the following day knowing it would end in having to go see him. You were about to throw your phone on the nightstand when it vibrated with another message.

You groaned to yourself seeing Sam’s name again, all his message said was “k.” You ignored it, he didn’t deserve your energy anymore; but for the record he KNEW, the “K” messages drove you absolutely crazy. Just then your phone vibrated again with another message.

You were cursing the existence of Sam when you saw it was a message from Loki. Your heart sped back up and you smiled slightly to yourself. “It is I who should be thanking you darling. I’ll be dreaming of you all night. Sleep well. I’ll be in touch soon.” Your mood grew a little happier. God, he said the sweetest effing thing. You set your phone down on the nightstand and switched the light out, snuggling under the blankets.

You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as you fell asleep.

The next morning you got up and readied yourself for work, making it to the office on time. You didn’t mind that the day seemed to drag on, you were still not looking forward to having to go to Sam’s after work.

You were pulled from your thoughts at the receptionist saying your name in an annoying sing-songy voice, “ohhhh Y/N! You’ve really got an admirer, haven’t you!” She placed another bouquet on your desk, this time of peach and cream roses. You smiled up at her, “yeah… I guess I do,” you plucked another small note out of the flowers.

“Beautiful Y/N, thank you again for such an exquisite evening and for allowing me to accompany you. It was an absolute honor. I can only hope you’ll agree to a second date with me. Next time I’ll do the cooking. Your charmed and grateful, Loki.”

This man was too much, but a girl could get used to this. You sent him a quick message thanking him for the beautiful flowers.

He responded, “I hope you don’t find me too forward, but I find I must see you again. Have dinner with me again Friday? I’ll be the chef.” And the man could cook? Was there really anything he was bad at, you wondered.

You replied with a sassy, “you know how to cook?” adding a winky face at the end.

“You’re very funny, petal. Yes, I can in fact cook. Let me prove it to you. Friday night?”

It was a little forward you thought, and you’d honestly gone into this not wanting to date but Loki was turning out to be an almost perfect guy. And he seemed to really like you. So what would it hurt to agree to another date?

You did deserve happiness after Sam. “Yes, Friday sounds good.”

He provided you with his address, and you agreed to come over after work on Friday. Only two more days, you smiled to yourself.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and you had almost forgotten all about Sam until the end of your shift rolled around and you remembered where you had to go. You grabbed the flowers from your desk and your purse, and packed them gently in the front passenger seat.

As you made your way to Sam’s, the closer you got the sicker you felt. You parked your car in front of his apartment building and the feeling got even worse. Let’s just get this the hell over with, you told yourself.

You made you way inside, up the elevators and to his door. You clenched your eyes shut, and groaned, before knocking on the door. Maybe I’ll get lucky and he won’t be home… or maybe he dropped into a bottomless pit… one could dream. Unfortunately, both your wishes were cancelled out when he answered the door.

“Oh hey Y/N, what’s up?” he leaned against the door and crossed his arms, looking you over. You suddenly realized the difference between when Sam used to and is looking at you, versus the way Loki looked at you. Loki’s stare always contained a sense of hunger and sensuality. It was sexy, he was sexy!

Sam, the opposite so. How you managed to put up with him so for long, you didn’t know. Maybe you thought that he was all you’d ever have, but after the way Loki had been treating you, you should have left this sorry excuse of a man a long time ago.

But there’s a reason for everything you thought; Sam left you and then you’d met Loki. Timing was everything.

You tried to hold back your eye roll, “I’m here for my things…” you explained annoyed. “Ohh.. right, right. Yeah. Come on in and get em’” he moved away from the door and walked into his apartment.

You didn’t plan on being long so you just left his door opened and followed him in. “Yeah, I just threw everything that was yours into a couple of boxes, hope you don’t mind. I just needed it all out of the way,” he pointed to a couple of boxes that were thrown into the corner of the room.

From the looks of it, he quite literally meant it threw your stuff into the boxes. Thanks asshole! You mumbled an “mhmm” back to him and made your way over to them. You really did not want to make two trips from his apartment. The faster you got out of here the better.

You started to pick up both of the boxes, and struggled a bit, but you were determined to get the hell out of dodge and never see this man again. You started to drop a box and only then did he get the idea to offer you a hand.

You really didn’t want his help, you felt like it was a sign of weakness… but he did technically offer so why not. It got you out of here sooner. You both made your way back to your car parked by the curb. “You can just throw the boxes in the back seat,” you instructed as you opened the back door.

You placed both the boxes in and shut the door, a little harder than you intended. “Cool, well thanks I guess. Bye” you made to a beeline for your door, and as you opened it Sam’s voice stopped you.

“Who are those from?” you looked up at him to see he was rudely looking into your car at the bouquet of roses. God, who the fuck taught you any manners buddy. “They’re from a friend,” you snapped at him.

He glanced at them a moment longer and then looked at your from across the hood of the car, “hmm? A guy friend?” Your temper was starting to boil, who did this guy think he was?

He just about ruined your life for a year, dumped you OVER AN EMAIL, and now thought he had the audacity to ask you if your flowers were from a guy. “Yeah.. as a matter of fact Sam, they are from a guy,” you barked at him.

You felt good about yourself, so what if he was jealous or whatever he was feeling. It was the truth, they were from a guy, a really great guy! Screw off Sam, you thought. If looks could kill, he’d be dead. Unfortunately, your spew of boldness backfired on you.

“Well, hopefully he just doesn’t mind the whole weight thing then.”

Your heart stopped, and you felt heat rise up your neck and onto your cheeks. You clenched your teeth down and chanted over and over to yourself not to cry in front of this prick. This motherfucker!

“Go fuck yourself,” you’d never in all of your time of dating talked to him like that, but honestly maybe you should have more often. You didn’t deserve to be talked to that way. No one did. Who did this guy think he was?!

Without waiting for his response you got into your car, slammed the door, and sped off. As you made your way down the road, you couldn’t help the tears that started to fall now. You rubbed them away annoyed that you were even crying over something he would say.

But he knew those things bothered you. He said it purposely just to hurt you. At the next light you picked up your phone and dialed Molly putting her on speaker phone as you drove.

“What’s up chick?” she greeted you happily.

You cried harder and sniffled, “Molly, I just left Sam’s from getting the rest of my stuff,” you stopped and sniffled, letting out a frustrating groan, “he’s such an ASSHOLE!” you yelled into the phone.

“Y/N! What did that dickhead do?! I swear to God, I’m going to kill him for hurting you anymore!!” she yelled back, obviously upset for you.

“So Loki sent me more flowers today, and Sam saw them in my car, and just made some stupid fucking comment about how he hoped this guy didn’t care about my weight. WHO THE FUCK SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT?!” your tears had started to subside and you were just feeling more angry now.

Molly gasped over the other line, “HE’S DEAD! DEAD Y/N! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” you smiled evilly to yourself, honestly this was one of the many reasons why you loved Molly so much.

“He’s not even worth it Mol. Ughhhhhhh!! It just made me so upset! I don’t even know why I let him get to me anymore. But that’s just such a fucked up thing to say!” you ranted.

“I know girl, I know. Good riddance to him! Ugh! But wait, Loki sent you more flowers?! Look at you, all spoiled,” you could hear her grin even over the phone.

You couldn’t help but smile too, glancing over at the seat where the roses sat, “yeah, they’re so pretty! Ahh! Mol, he’s seriously so fucking cute. Like it’s too good to be true.” Just even talking about Loki, now put you into a better mood.

“Y/N, it’s not too good to be true. You’re just finally being treated, how you’ve deserved to be treated your entire life!” Wow, you thought. Maybe she was right. I do deserve this damnit. You made more small talk with Molly, and planned to get together soon and hung up once you arrived back at your apartment.

After a couple of trips from your car, you’d managed to carry all of your things in. You tossed the boxes to the side deciding to worry about them later. More importantly you gently placed the newest flowers on the coffee table by the first bouquet you’d received the other day. You smiled just looking at them.

You couldn’t wait until Friday! You glanced over at your phone. Would it be weird to call him, you wondered.

He did send flowers, twice now, so a simple phone call wouldn’t be that weird…

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you picked up the phone and pressed send call next to his name. You plopped yourself down on the couch and got comfortable. He answered after the first ring, “Hello darling, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Okay, just the way he said the word pleasure sent butterflies to your tummy, and your mind went to places it probably shouldn’t…

“Would it be totally weird, if I said I just wanted to hear your voice,” you boldly asked, curling a strand of hair around your finger. He chuckled and sent a whole new wave of butterflies through you, “I don’t find that weird. I think it’s rather sweet of you, petal.”

You could hear a person talking in the background and he mumbled something to them quietly. “I apologize Y/N, I’m just in the middle of something at work still,” he explained. “Oh no, that’s ok. I’m sorry to be interrupting you. I’ll just let you go,” you bit down on your lip, slightly disappointed on ending the call already.

“I’m afraid I am a tad busy at the moment, but I’ll admit I wanted to hear your voice as well,” you couldn’t help the small “aww” that came out automatically at his sweet words. As he spoke you could hear the smile in his voice, “but… I’ll tell you what… seeing as we both seem to want to hear each other’s voice, would you care to meet me for a drink… say in about an hour?”

You silently calculated in your head how fast you could get ready that would work. “Sure!” you hoped that didn’t sound too eager… shit.

“Excellent! I’ll be by to pick you up in about an hour then dove.” “I’ll be waiting then,” you agreed, already jumping off of the couch and rushing to your room to get ready. “I’ll see you soon,” and with that you both hung up the phone.

You finished getting ready just as you heard a knock at your door. You rushed to the door to find a graceful Loki, leaning against the doorway. He was sooo much sexier doing that than Sam had been earlier, you smiled to yourself. “Hey!”

“Hello darling. Would you mind a change in plans?” he raised a bottle of wine and smiled, “I thought maybe I’d bring the drinks to us? That’s of course if you don’t mind…”

You had gotten ready… but at least you looked cute for him either way. “No, I don’t mind! Please come in!” you rushed to the kitchen, straightening up as you went, “please don’t mind the mess!” you called out to him.

You grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and searched around for your wine opener. Loki shut the door behind him, and made his way into your kitchen. “Please allow me,” he gently took the wine opener from you, and opened the bottle, pouring you each a glass.

“Uhmmm… I think I have some grapes or something to go with it… sorry I wasn’t totally prepared for guests,” you blushed slightly. He handed you the glass, the touch of your fingertips sending a shockwave through you. You wondered if he felt it too.

“Please, don’t go to any trouble. I thought we could just enjoy a glass of wine together. I’m sorry to have imposed.” “No! No, you’re not imposing. It’s ok,” you smiled back at him, taking a small sip of the wine.

“Wow, this is really good!” He smiled warmly back at you, taking a sip from his own glass, “I’m glad you enjoy it, it’s actually one of my favorites.”

You meandered your way into the living room and sat down on the couch facing each other. Loki smiled widely when he saw the flower arrangements sitting on your coffee table. He didn’t mention anything, but you didn’t miss the smirk that crossed his face, as he took another sip of wine.

His eyes glanced across the room and he caught site of the boxes in the corner, “moving are we?” You looked over your shoulder to see what he was looking at, and cursed yourself for not moving them out of sight. “Oh, no. I just had to pick some things up from… uhm,” you cleared your throat, “an ex actually. Just picked up some old things, that’s all.”

He raised his brows slightly but nodded in understanding, “I see. Hopefully it wasn’t a difficult ending for you.” You couldn’t hold back the scoff, and he didn’t miss your reaction. He leaned back against the couch and crossed his leg over his knee, silently asking for an explanation.

You really didn’t want to talk about this, or scare him away, or ruin such a good thing, but you weren’t going to lie to the man.

“Well… Uhm… To put it politely, he was an asshole,” your thoughts were suddenly like word vomit, “he actually broke up with me over an email… soo there’s that.” You laughed slightly to yourself, taking another sip of wine, “oh, and then when I picked up my things from him today, he saw your flowers, and do you know what that di-jerk, said to me,” you felt a little bad with your poor language in front of Loki who was such a gentleman. “He said, ‘I hope he doesn’t mind your weight,” your hands were shaking slightly recalling the memory.

Loki gently placed his glass down on the coffee table, and reached across, softly removing yours from your hand and also setting it down. Reaching back up, he took your hand in his and rubbed his thumb against the knuckles softly, leaning in slightly.

“Y/N, listen well. You are better off without a man like that, because a real man wouldn’t dare say such things to a woman. Especially a woman of your worth, my darling. I’m sure you spoke your mind no doubt,” he leaned in a little closer.

You were captivated by his green eyes, and felt yourself leaning in slightly too. “I told him to go fuck himself…” you murmured quietly. Loki threw his head back and laughed at your response, squeezing your hand. You giggled along with him.

He settled down and moved in closer, placing his other hand under your chin and lifting it closer to him, “such a beautiful girl, with such a bold tongue … yet I find it so very refreshing.” The thumb that was under your chin, reached up and traced your lower lip.

Your breath caught, oh god, is he going to kiss me?! Your heart was starting to speed up. You saw his gaze go to your lips and then back to make eye contact with you. “If I may be so bold myself … I find you to be entirely sexy, and Y/N, I’m afraid if I were completely honest, you’d be appalled at the things I wish to do to your body,” he whispered to you.

Your heart was now hammering in your chest, and you felt your cheeks turning red at his admission, “…really?” you whispered back, your lips now only a couple inches apart. “Oh yes,” and with that he closed the distance and his lips met yours, softly at first.

You kissed him back, and he snaked his hand behind your neck pulling you closer to him, kissing you more passionately. You moved your hands to grip onto the front of his shirt, and let him take control over the kiss. You felt his tongue dance across your lips slightly, asking for entrance, and you granted it to him.

His other hand roamed down your side, stopping at your hip and gripping on tightly. You could feel heat spread through your body, and you softly moaned into the kiss; the feeling of him touching you was absolutely euphoric.

A dark part of you, wanted this to escalate, to be able to feel his body; but that was moving a bit too fast you thought. You kissed each other passionately but slowly for a while longer, fervently holding onto one another. But Loki had the same reservations and didn’t want this to move too fast either. He peppered small kisses against your now swollen-kissed lips, and pulled back slightly smiling at you.

You let out a shaky breath, “wow… do you kiss everyone like that…” you meant for it to be slightly rhetorical, but he leaned it once again and kissed you deeply, pulling back and playfully biting your lower lip. “Only you, sweetest. You bring something out in me,” he admitted.

The blush returned to your cheeks and you boldly kissed him again. If you sat here much longer like this, your reservations were about to go out the window. This man really knew how to sweet talk someone. “You bring something out in me too,” you softly confessed.

The smile that graced his face was ear to ear, “I told you I’d have you convinced, didn’t I,” he winked at you.

The rest of the evening you snuggled closely together on the couch enjoying the wine he’d brought over and making small talk getting to know each other better. You were actually surprised at how much you ended up having in common. You really didn’t think it would be that much, but you’d both realized you liked the same music, you both hated sports, and both enjoyed the same types of books. The list went on. 

It had been late by the time Loki ended up leaving, and you agreed to see each other Friday as soon as you were done work. When he left you ended up stalling in the doorway, kissing each other passionately again. You didn’t even care if your neighbors saw or not.

“I’ve better go now, dove,” he smiled against you, giving you another peck on the lips. “Okay,” you smiled back into the kiss. “I shall see you Friday,” another kiss, “I plan on making you the best dinner,” he pecked you again, “okay okay,” you agreed, peppering kisses on him. “Goodbye for now,” you laughed into yet another kiss, “I think we’ve said goodbye like five times now.” He pressed one more, hard kiss against you, and pulled away reluctantly, smiling as he slowly back paced out of the doorway. “I cannot help it, darling. You make it hard for a man to leave,” he winked at you, as his eyes raked over your curves, “I’ll see you Friday, Y/N.” “It’s a date!” you agreed, waving at him, backing into your door. “Goodnight my dove!” he called; you laughed and poked your head back around the corner, “goodnighttt!” You watched as he smiled one last time before turning himself around and walking down the hall. 

You closed the door behind you and let out an excited squeal, doing a tiny happy dance. Yep. He had you convinced alright. Convinced that he was an amazing, one of a kind man, who was completely smitten with you, and you him.


	4. Chapter Four

You had managed to make it through the rest of the week unscathed but oh so very restless. Since the night Loki had stopped by your apartment you had exchanged flirtatious text messages leading up to your date on Friday.

And Friday was finally here.

You couldn’t help the giddy feeling bubbling up in you the entire day at work, and as soon as your shift was over you rushed home to change and freshen up.

As soon as you’d known about the second date, you’d picked out another one of your cute outfits; a pair of black leggings, with your knee high boots, and a matching flowy dress shirt. You took the time to curl your hair a little and freshened up your makeup.

Loki had told you not to bring anything but your beautiful self, but you always felt bad showing up empty handed to anyone’s house, so you’d secretly whipped up some cookies from your grandmother’s recipe. Usually people loved them, so you were hoping they won over Loki too.

You didn’t want to boast but you were 99% sure they would.

You parked outside of Loki’s apartment building and looked up at it in awe. You knew he was a wealthy man, previously judging by his wardrobe, car, and your first date, but his apartment building only confirmed it.

You gave the doorman your name, and he directed you towards the elevators, letting you know which floor Mr. Laufeyson was on.

As you rode the elevator up to the top floor, you heart started to race and you could feel the familiar butterflies start to flutter in your tummy that you realized only Loki was able to make you feel.

You bit down on your bottom lip, a little nervous, as you walked down the hallway towards his front door. Taking a deep breath, you knocked a bit timidly; but all of your uneasiness ceased once the devastatingly handsome man opened up the door, greeting you with a heart melting smile.

“Hello my darling,” he leaned forward and kissed you on the lips softly. A warm blush instantly spreading to your cheeks, “hello,” you smiled back, returning his kiss.

He pulled back and welcomed you inside, shutting the door behind you. You set your purse on his entry table and took a quick glance around, confirming that your assumptions were correct; his apartment was absolutely gorgeous.

You felt him stand closely behind you and wrap his arms around your middle, pulling you into him. He kissed behind your ear, nuzzling your neck. You couldn’t help a small giggle that left your lips, it was a little ticklish but your blush only grew at his intimate act.

“Mmm… I love your laugh Y/N… and may I add, you look absolutely ravishing tonight sweetest,” he rasped into your ear. You bit down on your lip, trying to suppress the whimper you wanted to let out. God, he was so perfect.

“Thank you Loki,” you turned your head slightly smiling back at him. He leaned down and captured your lips again with his, “I find it quite difficult to keep my hands off of you, and you’ve just arrived… what ever shall I do,” he teased, kissing you softly again.

You leaned back into him, his strong arms still wrapped around you, and passionately kissed him back. You kissed for a moment longer, until Loki reluctantly pulled back, nuzzling his nose against yours. “I’m afraid if we continue down this path love, we will miss dinner entirely,” you nodded in agreement. He placed his hand on the small of your back and led you out of the entryway that opened up to an open floor plan of his living room, dining room, and kitchen.

The delicious smell of whatever he was cooking, greeting you. “Wow, it smells wonderful in here,” you commented, following him towards the kitchen. You set the plate of cookies you brought with you onto his counter.

He peeked over at them, lifting the saran wrap attempting to take one until you playfully swatted at his hand, tsk’ing him. “You’ll spoil your dinner,” you scolded smiling at him. He grinned back at you wickedly leaning forward stealing another kiss from you, “I believe I already have with your sweet kisses my dear.”

Were you ever not going to blush at his flirtatiousness, you wondered. He stepped over to the stove, throwing a kitchen towel over his shoulder, and lifting up a lid to stir something. “I hope you enjoy Italian,” you stepped beside him looking over the marvelous dinner cooking on the stove, “it’s one of my favorites, I love it!”

“Hmm, my lucky guess then… here taste test for me darling,” he brought up a spoonful of the sauce he’d be stirring, his hand cradled underneath, guiding it gently to your mouth. He blew slightly on it to cool down the serving, smoothly feeding you.

You moaned at the explosion of flavor hitting your taste buds, this man could certainly cook. “It’s perfect,” you confirmed; he lifted another spoonful to his own mouth, nodding in agreement. “I did tell you I could cook, didn’t I,” he winked.

You rolled your eyes leaning against the counter, “yes, yes you did. But I’ll have you know Chef Laufeyson, that I am a quite the baker. So you’ll have met your match when you try my cookies.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at you, “I cannot wait to have your cookies darling.”

You laughed at his cheesy remark and refrained from rolling your eyes even harder.

Soon you had the table set up and Loki being the gentleman he was, pulled out the seat for you even at his dining room table. He filled your wine glass, and served you first, before tending to himself. And of course like he’d said, his cooking skills were par none.

Your conversation continued effortlessly, you found it was very easy to talk to him and joke, and obviously flirt. You’d never known a man before him that you felt so carefree around. You even silently commented to yourself half way through the meal that you realized you weren’t at all self-conscious about eating in front of him. Which was a big deal for you, given how Sam had treated you in the past.

Loki refilled your wine glass, and topped off his own, “so Y/N I was hoping I could ask you something, and I apologize for the late notice…” he started. Your heart sped up a little, was this the part where you realized he was a deal breaker, you worried. Usually that string of words didn’t exactly hint to the best conversation. “Uhm… sure…” you distracted yourself by taking another bite from your plate.

He cleared his throat setting his silverware down, “well I mean it’s nothing really… well not nothing… please forgive me…” he stammered. Was Loki nervous, how odd. You set down your own silverware and gave him your full attention.

He blushed slightly, which surprised you, and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “Well, I’ve just got this holiday event for work this coming week, and I realize it’s short notice so I apologize greatly, but I was wondering if you’d consider possibly being my date?” he smiled to you.

You let out a small sigh of relief, that was what he’d been so nervous asking? You felt an immediate smile spread across your face. You did feel a little nervous accompanying Loki to a work event, it kind of made you public, but it was such a sweet thing for him to want you to be his date.

“I’d be honored to be your date,” you smiled back to him. The tentative smile he had before, grew from ear to ear, and he leaned over kissing you softly.

“Fantastic! That’s fantastic, I’m honored darling! I will warn you though, it may be rather boring. It’ll just be members of our firm and some clients we represent. Just a formal excuse to talk business I’m afraid, but I’ll be delighted to have you on my arm the entire evening,” he explained, kissing you again and then leaning back in his seat.

You smiled along with him, taking a quick sip of your wine, mulling over his words. Formal? “What exactly constitutes as formal,” you wondered aloud, feeling suddenly unsure.

It’s not that you hated dressing up to the nines, it was the opposite actually, you loved getting dolled up; you just knew you didn’t have anything currently hanging in your closet that would meet the standards for this type of event. You did have one dress, but it just didn’t fit right, and you were not going to go out in public dressed in it. Especially as Loki’s date to his own work event.

“Just suites and gowns,” he explained, like it was no big deal. Of course, people on his level probably had a whole separate closet for their suites and gowns. Loki picked up on your sudden change in mood, reaching across and grasping your hand gently.

“Darling, there’s no need to fret-“ he started but you cut him off giving him a sad smile, “Loki, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble babe but not everyone just has gowns laying around to wear to fancy parties,” you sassed.

He scrunched his brows together, thinking for a moment. He leaned over kissing you hard,   
“first, I love when you call me babe.” He leaned back up and collected your plates from the table. As he headed towards the kitchen he called over his shoulder, “and second my darling girl, I’ll just have a choice of dresses sent to your home.”

That’s cute, he liked your cutesy name no matter how sarcastic- WAIT WHAT, what did he just say? You snapped yourself out of your internal dialogue, rushing after him into the kitchen.

“Loki! No, no, I cannot accept that,” you rejected. He set the plates in the sink, and turned back to you, taking your face in his hands, his green eyes gazing into yours tenderly. “Y/N, you’re my date, therefore I shall do this for you. Please let me,” he kissed you sweetly. “It’ll bring my absolute joy my sweet girl. Please,” he whispered against your lips.

You were almost positive this man could probably get anything in the world with his silver tongue. You really did not want to agree, it was just not in your nature to accept such lavish things, and you’d never been treated so wonderfully before. But you bargained with yourself that you would just save like crazy the next few paychecks and pay him back. That seemed fair enough.

You nodded slightly, admitting defeat, “only because you said please…” He chuckled and kissed you again, “thank you petal.”

You cleaned up dinner together, drying and putting dishes away. And again you just couldn’t get over how normal it felt to act this way with him. Nothing was awkward or forced, you two just acted like you’d done this a million times, and you loved that.

Plus you were right about your cookies. Loki absolutely loved them. He’d eaten nearly half the plate, and demanded you bake them for him at least one a week from now on; and then continued with his cheesy sly innuendos.

You were now cuddled on his extremely comfortable couch, just talking and listening to music. You were seated, so that your legs were draped somewhat over his lap, and his arm around you. You two were laughing at some silly memory you’d shared with him, when you looked back up to him, and both of your eyes locked.

You saw his gaze drop down to your lips, and then met your eyes again. Your breathing suddenly hitched, and the butterflies returned. You’d be dying all night for him to kiss you like he had in your apartment the other day.

He leaned down slightly and you eagerly met him the rest of the way, your lips meeting fervently. This time you decided to take a bit of control and brushed your tongue against his lip. You could feel him smile into the kiss, and he happily opened up to you, allowing you to lead the kiss.

You weren’t sure where your confidence had come from, but deep down a part of you knew it was only because of him. The way he made you feel, the way he treated you, just the way he was, it was all so perfect. You hadn’t wanted to get into anything serious after Sam, but now you were hoping like madly that something would blossom with Loki and end up serious.

Loki wrapped his arms around you, and gently leaned you back so that you were lying on the couch, and he was now overtop of you. You felt your heartbeat pick up exponentially, and an electric wave rush through you at feeling his body on yours. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, snaking your fingers into his raven hair and pulling softly. Loki let out a carnal moan and took back control of the kiss, his tongue dominating yours now. You felt one of his hands meander down your side, sending a shiver down your spine.

His hand continued to tease you, delicately tracing your side back and forth. You let out a gasp when you felt him brush just underneath your breast. He circled around it softly, teasing you further, and he knew he was being wicked as he bit down on your bottom lip drawing a moan from you.

His other hand roamed down, gripping onto your hip firmly, as he pressed himself between your legs. You could feel him already hardening, as he thrusted against you. The feeling enticing your further, you pulled him closer to you, deepening your kiss, both of you becoming breathless.

Loki pulled back, but before you could mourn the loss of his mouth on yours, he moved down peppering kisses along your jaw, to your neck. You moved your head to the side, granting him further access, unable to stop your whine when he found your sweet spot.

He nibbled at the soft skin, sucking and licking encouraging more breathless sighs from you. You gripped onto him tighter as you felt him slowly moving down your body, his open mouth scattering kisses and licks over your now heated skin.

Just as you were praising the gods above for this incredible, sexy, arousing man, and entirely too thrilled of where this was headed – your phone started to ring. You clenched your eyes shut, ignoring the ringing, and cursing yourself for not having put your phone on silent.

Loki glanced up at you, kissing his way back up your neck, “do you need to get that love,” he rasped. “N-no. They – they can wait,” you hushed back.

Loki continued his torturous endeavors, gripping onto your hips with both hands now, rocking himself into you; and from the feel of his now completely hardened member you knew you were in for it. You arched yourself slightly into him – anddd then your phone started to ring again.

You mumbled a curse under your breath, but again tried to ignore it. Loki propped himself up on his elbow and kissed you gently, “are you sure you don’t need to get that…” he asked again, but grinded his hips into yours.

How was he going to ask something like that while doing these things?!

“I’m sure…” you brought your head up to meet his lips engaging him in another kiss, silently begging him to continue. He had almost relented, kissing you back – when again your phone went off.

You let out a loud groan. You were going to kill whoever was on the other line!

Loki chuckled at your response but pushed himself up freeing you from being underneath him on the couch. You grudgingly stood up, pushing your now tousled hair behind your ears, making your way over to your phone in your purse.

You checked the screen showing it was three missed calls from Molly. You dialed her number back and she picked up immediately, “Y/N! THANK GOD! I need to talk to you!” she yelled into the phone.

You pulled it away slightly from your ear, rolling your eyes, “Mol… there better be a very very good reason for you calling me right now,” you growled into the phone, peeking over your shoulder at the gorgeous man sitting on the couch smiling over at you.

“It is, it is! I swear! Can you please come over? It’ll be better if I tell you in person!” she reasoned, it sounded like she was pacing back and forth, fiddling with something. You rubbed the bridge of your nose with your thumb and index finger; she was already giving you a headache and you didn’t even know what this so called dilemma was about yet.

You groaned loudly, annoyed at her incredibly poor timing; but she had dropped everything and been there for you when you needed her, you weren’t about to not be there for your best friend; even though you had an extremely perfect and acceptable reason not to, which was roughly 6 foot 2 inches of pure sex.

“…I’ll be there…” you mumbled and hung up on her before she could put you in a grumpier mood.

“Friend duty calls, does it?” Loki asked, as he got up and made his way over to you. You were sure he was purposely putting on a sexy strut just to make you feel that much more miserable.

Once he reached you, you dropped your head to his chest, and hugging him, “yes… unfortunately,” you muttered. He laughed at your response and pulled you tighter against him, kissing the top of your head.

“I won’t lie and say that I’m not a tiny bit devastated,” he started, running his hand down your back and squeezing your ass playfully. “Because trust me my temptress, I am… but we will have many more moments together darling. You can be sure of that,” he lifted your chin up by his finger and kissed you deeply.

You hugged him tighter and kissed him back passionately. He reluctantly pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours, “it’d be wise of you to go before I change my mind and haul you back to that couch to finish what we started petal…” he rasped.

You knew he wasn’t kidding, and you really argued with yourself for a moment, but the friend part of you won out, and you knew you needed to be there for Molly.

You nodded solemnly, and grabbed your purse, giving him another deep kiss, “I’ll text you. Thank you for dinner, it was amazing.”

He walked you to the door, kissing you one last time, “I’ll be waiting around hopelessly until I receive your message sweetest. Any you’re very welcome, it was an absolute joy having you here with me tonight.”

Once you finished saying goodbye and had made your way back to the elevators, behind the steel doors, you let out an exasperated yell. What did a girl have to do just to have one perfectly ending evening?

You slumped against the wall and did smile to yourself slightly imaging your next upcoming date. It just couldn’t come soon enough.


	5. Chapter Five

You knocked on Molly’s door, and she swung it open almost as soon as your knuckles even rapped against the wooden surface.

“Y/N! YOU’RE HERE!” she gripped tightly onto your upper arm and pulled you inside, slamming the door shut behind you.

“Molly!,” you yelled exasperated. What was up with her tonight?! “What the hell is going on?! I’ll have you know, since you clearly forgot, that I was on a date with Loki tonight, and it was going REALLY well until you-“ Molly cut you off, waving her hands around, shaking her head.

“Y/N…” she sighed, and you closed your mouth ending your rant, fully focusing on her now. What’s going on… you worried to yourself. “You need to sit down…” she quietly instructed, motioning to the couch behind her.

You didn’t even know the cause behind her actions yet, but you knew it wasn’t good based on her tone, and the sympathetic look that washed over her features.

Your heart started to pick up pace, as you moved over and set yourself down on the couch. You were too worked up now to be able to relax, so you stayed sitting straight up.

“Mol… you’re making me worried now… what’s going on? Are you okay?” you watched as she softly seated herself next to you and fiddled with her phone in her hands.

She let out another long sigh, and you could see she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Without commenting anything further, she passed you her phone, and diverted her gaze down to her lap.

You grabbed the phone and scanned the screen.

Before your brain was able to even comprehend what you were reading, other parts of your body instantly reacted.

Your breathing stopped, and your heart instantly dropped into your stomach.

There was his name. Sam.

All you could do was just stare at the screen for a few long moments, trying to wrap your mind around what you were actually seeing.

There before your eyes, was a view of Sam’s social media account. A picture posted with him and a beautiful model type woman.

But that’s not even what made you upset. You had moved on with Loki. Why shouldn’t he.

No.

The reason you felt sick to your stomach, and your vision blurring with tears …

Was the big fat 16 carat sparkling diamond on that woman’s finger.

You just starred at the picture, taking in every detail. You looked to the top, reading the caption under Sam’s name.

“After a wonderful year spent together, I can finally call her my fiancé. She said yes.”

As if your heart could sink any further, it just found a way. You thought for a moment you were going to be sick, and the tears spilled down your now heated cheeks.

“Y/N … I’m so sorry … I just wanted to show you before you found out by yourself …” Molly quietly explained.

You opened your mouth to reply to her but all that came out was a strangled cry.

You took in a few deep breaths, and shakily handed her phone back to her. You couldn’t stare at that image a moment longer.

You both just sat there for a long time, Molly realizing you needed time to collect yourself.

You just allowed for the tears to streak down your face, washing away the beautiful makeup you’d applied for Loki and your date.

After a while, you finally looked over at Molly, her face still plastered with the essence of sympathy.

“He – He was with her … for a year …” you meant for the question to come out stronger, but it was barely above a whisper.

Saying the words aloud suddenly put everything into place, setting it in stone, making it all realistic.

“B-but … he …” you took another deep breath, swallowing hard, “he was with me for the past year…” Your mind was now turning all of its’ gears, placing all of the puzzle pieces together.

Sam had not only ruined your life. He not only berated you, chastised you, cut you down. He didn’t just humiliate you over your weight, demand you diet and exercise in order to please him. He had cheated on you.

You couldn’t help but start to blame yourself. How could you have been so stupid as to miss something this huge?! How many signs were there that you turned a blind eye to?!

The other half of you started to simmer with rage though. You could feel the heat and adrenaline of furiousness rolling through your entire body. The last part of rationality you held, screamed in your head that you were not the one to blame.

Sam was just a sorry excuse of a man. HE was the one and only one to blame here.

“I’m so sorry Y/N…” Molly reached for your hand to comfort you but you yanked it back, and stood from the couch.

“Molly! He was WITH ME for the past YEAR!” you began to pace back and forth, running your hands through your hair. “Y/N you can’t let this tear you apart. He’s the scum of the fucking earth, but you have to rise above this, ok? You’re amazing and beautiful and you have Loki now…” she tried to reason.

You stopped your pacing and focused on her, “I’m not letting it tear me apart!” you didn’t mean to yell at her, but you couldn’t help your emotions at the moment. Your statement was contradicted with the new onslaught of tears rushing down your already mascara stained face.

“WHY WASN’T I GOOD ENOUGH?!,” you couldn’t hold back the sinister laugh that escaped your lips, “I know why… LOOK AT ME! HE COULDN’T POSSIBLY BE ENGAGED TO A WOMAN MY SIZE. No… that vain motherfucker had to have his a-list model trophy home-wrecking slut as his fiancé…”

“Y/N! Stop! Don’t put yourself down! You know that that fucking asshole’s words don’t mean shit. Stop filling your head with all of his stupid fucking insults. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!” she stood up from the couch, forcing you into a hug.

You tried to remove yourself but she only squeezed onto you tighter. You eventually broke down, and hugged her back sobbing onto her shoulder.

She rubbed your back gently soothing you, “Y/N you are the most beautiful person that I know. And I’m not saying that because I’m your best friend. I’m saying it because it’s the truth! You are so fucking gorgeous inside and out, you have the mouth of a sailor half the time, and a sass that I wish I had the audacity to wield! You’re so brave, and bold, and outgoing! Please don’t let this dickhead diminish your spirit… he’s not worth it…” she hushed into your hair.

You held onto her tighter as she hushed more words of encouragement to you. Honestly you don’t know what you would do without Molly.

The two of you curled back onto the couch, and Molly did everything in her power to cheer you up.

After a while, you were cuddled up in one of her throw blankets, you both picking apart the latest reality TV show, as you ate ice cream.

Molly was right. And you knew she was right. You shouldn’t let the words of a good for nothing guy shape how you felt about yourself. If anything, this had only given you a push to feel more confident. But it was hard.

In the back of your mind you still cried over the fact that he’d cheated on you. No one deserved that. You would never forgive him.

The sound of your phone vibrating brought you attention back to reality. You turned on the screen to see a message from Loki. You hadn’t realized until now how much time had passed since you’d left his apartment.

That already seemed like it had been a lifetime ago. You felt a little guilty remembering you had told him you would message him and had completely forgotten due to the rest of the night’s events.

His message read, “I hope everything is alright with your friend darling. Thinking of you.”

You messaged him back right away, “I’m so sorry! Time got away from me. It could be better but I’ll be ok. Thank you for an amazing night”

The memory of the delicious dinner you’d shared with him, him asking you to be his date, and then the steamy occurrence you’d started on his couch, warmed your heart.

Sam was a piece of shit. But Loki was a better man than you could ever imagine being with. Which only went to show it wasn’t you with the problem, it was Sam. Loki found you beautiful and irresistible just the way you were. 

“It was my pleasure, but I’ll admit I miss feeling you under my body sweetest,” he put a wink emoji next to his message and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face.

You boldly typed back, “and I miss being there,” adding your own wink face.

“How I wish I could be with you … regretfully I have a packed work schedule the next few days my darling,” you quickly typed back, “that’s alright Loki”

“I’ll have a choice of dresses and other gifts sent over to your apartment tomorrow. The event is Monday. I have no doubt you will look irresistible in whichever you choose my darling beauty.”

You cheeks blushed at his sweet words, “I’m excited to be your date Monday night!”

“You have no idea how much I look forward to you being on my arm all night petal. Counting down the minutes.”

You stayed late into the night at Molly’s, feeling much better after your brief text exchange with Loki. It was absolutely miraculous that in such a short amount of time, and in texts nonetheless, that he could pick up your spirits the way he did.

From staying up so late you had slept in the following Saturday. You were awakened by knocking on your door. Grumbling into your pillow, you peered over at the clock to realize it was late morning.

The knocking came again at the door.

Reluctantly you scooted yourself out of bed, brushing your hair back from your face, making your way to the door. Opening it, you were confused at first, not recognizing the woman who stood before you.

She smiled cheerfully at you, “Hello Miss Y/L/N, I’m an assistant of sorts for Mr. Laufeyson,” she greeted. You smiled back, subconsciously straightening out your pajama shirt, “oh hello!”

“He instructed for me to drop a few things off for you today,” she held a few shopping bags in her hands. Oh right, the gowns…

“Right! You can just put the bags right here by the door that’s fine,” you instructed, moving to the side to allow her entrance.

She set the bags down gently, turning back to the door, “where shall I put the rest of the items?”

You furrowed your eyebrows confused, until the assistant came back through the doorway holding an armful of black dress bags. “Uhm… how much more is there…” you walked towards the door, peeking around the corner, your jaw hitting the ground.

There in the hallway, stood at least a dozen more bags. This man was crazy!

After managing to place all of the bags into your living room, you thanked his assistant for her help, and she left you to tackle the mass of designer clothing to yourself.

Where did you even begin?!

You really hated being given things; it just wasn’t in your nature. But a small part of you was doing a little happy dance being spoiled like this by Loki.

You peeked into the first bag in front of you, and your face instantly turned crimson. Delicately wrapped in tissue paper, was a set of elegant lingerie. Oh god…

You had managed to tackle the delivery of luxury, laying the smaller items out along your bed, and hanging the dresses by their hangers so you were able to get a full view of them.

The word spoiled didn’t even begin to scratch the surface of what Loki had done for you.

There were ten of the most beautiful gowns you’d ever laid your eyes on to choose from. The laciest, risqué lingerie, that made your mind go to scandalous places imaging Loki seeing you dressed like that. He’d also provided a choice of designer heels, a sparkling clutch, and even a shawl if you needed one.

He’d seriously thought of every detail. And somehow he had known your size for everything. Which made you feel a little self-conscious but you pushed it to the back of your mind, reminding yourself of all of the lovely comments you always paid you.

You spent a good amount of time trying on each dress, each more beautiful than the last, all fitting stunningly to your figure; but one in particular caught your attention and you just knew it was the one.

It was black, three quarter sleeves, the neck having a slit in the front, perfectly showing off your cleavage but still remaining classy. The waist hugged your curvy figure perfectly, accentuating your voluptuous form. It was floor length, having a slit that cut up to your mid-thigh.

You took your breath away, and you were hoping it would get the same reaction for Loki.

You picked out a pair of strappy heals to match; which wasn’t usually your style but you wanted to look good for Loki and his work event.

You packed up the remaining dresses, and reached for your phone to thank Loki for his above and beyond gesture.

“Thank you for the beautiful dresses, wow!”

“Did you find one you like, if not I’ll arrange for more to be delivered dove” he would be the guy to accommodate someone like that. This man was just too much.

“Not necessary. I found the perfect one,” you added a smiling face to your message.

“May I see darling?” you considered sending him a picture of it, but thought better. “Nope. You’ll just have to be surprised when you pick me up on Monday,” sure you were teasing him but he’d survive.

“Hmm… very well. Did you receive my other gifts. If I recall correctly there should be something delicate and lacey among them…” he cheekily replied.

You blushed again remembering the bag of lingerie. Biting your lip, you sent back a bold message, “you’ll just have to be surprised come Monday baby.”

You felt a little nervous adding the term of endearment at the end.

“Then perhaps I’ll be bringing a surprise of my own, hmm. Until Monday the thought of you in a gorgeous gown with your sexy body dressed in lace underneath will be all I’m imaging baby.”

Ok, you were not going to last until Monday! If he hadn’t been busy with work, you would do anything to see him now and finish what you’d started the night before.

How were you going to make it to Monday?! Time to go take a cold shower.

You realized that the time you were not spending with Loki, was spent counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds, until you would see him again.

You always looked forward to being with him. He just brightened up your world, like no other man had ever done before him.

Monday was finally here!

You had taken a half day at work, just to be able to take all the time getting ready. You wanted everything to be perfect.

You made sure to shave every part of your body, and lotion up. You had a small inkling that if tonight went the way you hoped it would, Loki would definitely be seeing the lingerie he’d given you, and much more.

That thought made butterflies flutter in your stomach, and a blush cross your cheeks.

You dressed in the lingerie, inspecting yourself in the mirror. If you didn’t say so yourself, you looked pretty damn hot. The lacey material boosted your confidence level!

You took your time curling your hair, and applying your makeup. Even putting on a coat of red lipstick to make the look pop. Hell, you even had gotten your nails done over the weekend. Some might call it overkill, but you just wanted to look perfect for him.

You put on the black gown, slipping on the heels and glanced at yourself in the mirror again. Smiling at your reflection you were blown away yourself.

Of course it was easy to clean up when you had money like Loki, but this was the most beautiful you had ever felt, and you couldn’t wait to just spend the night by Loki’s side.

As you were just touching up your makeup, and getting your clutch together, you heard a knock at the door.

Your heart immediately started to race, like it always did when you got within range of Loki. He just had that effect on you.

You opened the door, smiling ear to ear, excited to see him.

And there he stood in a dashing tuxedo, his raven hair slicked back perfectly.

When his eyes took in your full form, his mouth literally hung open; a glimmer of hunger sparkling through his green eyes. He stammered for a moment, unable to find any words.

He stepped forward, taking your face in his hands and leaning in, “Y/N… the wait was well worth it darling. You look absolutely gorgeous!” He kissed you deeply, expressing his desires through his actions.

You smiled into the kiss and pulled away, giggling at the red lipstick you’d left on his lips. You ran your thumb across his lips trying to remove the red marks.

“Thank you, you look very handsome yourself,” you winked up at him.

“There’s only one thing your outfit is missing my sweet,” a smirk grew across his face as he reached inside his jacket pocket pulling out a velvet box.

“Loki…” you sighed. There was no way he could get you anything more; seriously this man had gone beyond what above and beyond meant.

He opened the case, revealing a dazzling necklace filled with sparkling gems. It held emeralds, which where incased with diamonds, circling the entire necklace.

Now it was your turn to gape. “Oh… oh my god… Loki!” you couldn’t take your eyes off of the exquisite piece. You had never once been giving jewelry by a man, let alone something you were sure cost more than your apartment.

“Loki… I can’t-“ he cut you off, gently lifting the necklace out of the box, “Please Y/N, even if you only wear it for tonight, it’ll bring my heart absolute joy to see you in this,” he pleaded with his eyes.

You looked back at the iridescent jewels, and nodded your head slightly in agreement. This man was stealing your heart by the second.

“May I,” he asked unclasping the necklace, you smiled at him and lifted your hair turning around to bare your neck to him. The feel of his fingers tracing against your skin, sent a heat straight through your body. He clasped the necklace but his hands remained on your shoulders.

You could feel him leaning in against your back, his lips now kissing softly behind your ear.

“You are the most stunning woman I have ever met,” he whispered into your ear, his hands roaming down your sides gripping on your hips. “All of the women in attendance tonight will be put to absolute shame,” he kissed lower on your neck.

His ministrations sending a shiver over you, a need already growing at your core.

“I’m afraid sweetest, if we stand here much longer I’ll have changed my mind about this damned event, and just stay here with you … revealing my surprise, hmm?” You turned in his embrace, peppering kisses along his jaw, careful not to leave any more lipstick stains.

“Then we better get a move on…” you smirked up at him. He let out a low groan, squeezing your hips one last time, before taking your arm in his and heading out of the apartment. “I haven’t the slightest clue how I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you tonight.”

You weren’t sure exactly what you expected for Loki’s holiday work event, but it definitely wasn’t what was placed before you.

The event was held at a breath taking garden. The outside pathways decorated with lights and fountains that made you feel like you were walking into a fairytale.

The conservatory the party was actually held in was like royalty. There were cocktail tables dotted around the grand room, servers dressed in white tuxedos carrying trays filled with horderves and glasses of champagne.

Twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, and the room was dressed in beautiful wistful arrangements of plants and flowers. All of the pine trees that decorated the room were wrapped in brilliant white lights, and the smell of freshness was unlike anything else.

All of the guests were dressed to the nines, the men in tuxedos and woman in every color ball gown you could imagine.

You had to stop for a moment and just take it all in. Yes, you were definitely in a fairytale right now.

Loki led you to a table, and kissed your check, “I’ll be right back dove, I’ll just go grab us some drinks.” As Loki rushed off you took the chance to people watch and check out your surroundings.

You knew it was Loki’s coworkers, and obviously the high end clients that his firm offered their services to. So it was safe to say you would probably not recognize anyone here. Which was fine with you. You just looked forward to spending the night with Loki.

The night was starting off perfectly.

Or so you had thought.

The sound of that familiar laugh, sent a chill down your spine; and not the good kind. Your stomach immediately twisted, and you felt nauseous.

You slowly glanced in the direction the dreadful noise had come from, only confirming your worst nightmare.

There to your side stood Sam…with this fiancé.

Was life out to get you? Was that it? Could you seriously not enjoy just one single night?

Sam’s posture shifted and he began to turn towards you, you quickly turned your back to him, hoping he hadn’t gotten a look at you.

Where the hell was Loki? You needed to just move to another part of the room, and avoid this fucker for the rest of the night.

You glanced around the room trying to catch a glimpse of Loki so you could just go join him rather than sit like a waiting duck. Too late.

“Y/N is that you,” Sam’s voice grated, a sense of disbelief in his tone.

You reluctantly turned around to face him and the slut… oops, woman, on his arm. Obviously taking every opportunity she could to show off her ring.

As if anyone could miss it lady, it was the size of your eyeball basically. You had to try really hard to hold back the eye-roll and scoff.

You nerves tingled with a sense of anger, and unease. You hated this man standing before you, but you knew with his track record, he was bound to say something to ruin your night.

“Hi Sam,” you greeted, in a short tone, your mouth a thin line across your face.

“What are you doing here,” his brows raising, clearly still in denial that you could be at such an event.

“I’m here with a date,” you really didn’t want to provide him anymore details; it was none of his fucking business.

Seriously where was Loki? You just needed to get the hell away from this man.

“First those flowers, and now this…” a wicked smirk appeared on his features, his eyes penetrating you harshly, “so I guess he doesn’t mind your weight. He’s just one of those guys who gives out a pity fuck now and then I bet.”

The woman on his arm failed at holding back a giggle, finding Sam’s demeaning words funny at your expense.

Your nose started to feel that familiar tingle, and you pleaded with yourself not to let his words effect you anymore, you weren’t going to shed another tear over this man. But his words cut deep.

You opened your mouth to defend yourself, but shut it quickly, not able to think of a fast enough comeback. Your vision began to blur, and you bit down on your lip to hide the trembling.

Suddenly a strong grip took hold of your shoulder, pulling you slightly back. You peered up to see Loki. But the expression on his face was one you had never seen, and prayed that you would never see again, and especially that it would never be targeted at you.

The muscle in his jaw was working, his nostrils slightly flared, and his eyes completely darkened. He was seething; His intense gaze piercing into Sam.

The tone he spoke in was so low and carnal you really had to take a second look to make sure it was Loki. You had never heard him so enraged before.

“Listen and listen well. How dare you ever speak like that to a woman. And regretfully for you, it wasn’t even just any woman, it was my woman. Consider yourself very fortunate that we are at such a public event, otherwise I’d have the mind to rip out your disgusting disrespectful tongue. Y/N is the most beautiful woman in this entire room,” he flicked his searing gaze to the woman next to Sam, and then directly back to Sam.

“You may enjoy, how did you say it … oh yes, fucking, women the shape of a skeleton, but I’d much rather prefer the voluptuous alluring sexuality that Y/N provides. And I assure you that it is NOT out of pity, but of pure attraction and desire.”

Loki brushed back his hair that had fallen in his face, composing himself. Sam and his date just stood there utterly shocked at Loki’s tirade. Before Sam could comment any further, Loki took a step towards him, Sam automatically taking one back.

“I suggest you leave. Now. You’re no longer welcome here,” Loki dismissed. Sam glared back at Loki now, “and who the hell do you think you are buddy,” Sam demanded.

A mischievous smirk graced Loki’s features and he let out a dark chuckle, “Who am I? I’m the partner to this firm that you were just a client of. Consider your contract void, we will no longer be doing business with you. Now leave,” Loki growled back.

Sam looked like he had wanted to say more, but thought better of it. He gripped onto his fiancé arm and stormed off.

You stood still slightly behind Loki in utter astonishment.

Loki turned to you, his features softened and concerned. He took your face in his hands, kissing you deeply, “Y/N are you alright, I’m so sorry that I had left you alone darling.” You wrapped your arms around him hugging him tightly, “I am now… Loki… what you just did, was the most amazing thing, I don’t even know what to say…”

He kissed you again, “there’s no need to say anything my dove. I only did what was right. And I meant every word of what I said. You are the most beautiful woman to have ever come into my life… and I realize we’ve only known one another for a short amount of time, but my heart yearns for you.”

“Mine too…” you confessed quietly.

He pulled you tighter into him and kissed you again passionately.

“We’ll just stay for a tad longer dearest, and then we’ll make an escape, alright,” you knew he was altering the nights plans for you.

You shook your head, giving him a soft kiss, “Loki… I want to be wherever you are, but we both looked forward to tonight, so let’s just enjoy the rest of the night, ok?” you smiled to him. He studied your face a moment longer, and then nodded in agreement.

“Come. Let me introduce you to some people, we’ll enjoy some refreshments, and maybe I’ll convince you to have a dance with me, hmm?”

The night went just as magically as you had hoped when it began. You adored all of the people Loki had introduced you to, he had beamed with pride presenting you to his coworkers and clients. The food and champagne was absolutely delicious. And Loki had been right, he convinced you to a few dances with him.

You two actually had ended up staying towards the end of the event, you were having such a grand time; completely forgetting about Sam and his awful presence from earlier.

You were walking down the twinkling lit path of the gardens, headed towards the exit. The moon was out, surrounded by glittering stars and the Christmas lights decorating the path, made the perfect end to the most perfect night.

Loki put his arm around your waist and pulled you closely into his side, you hugging him back. He kissed your temple, “would you like to come back to my apartment,” he hushed into your hair.

You cheeks blushed, you knew where this was headed. You nodded and smiled up at him, “yes, I would.”

You stopped him in his tracks, and pressed your lips deeply against his own. He kissed you back, his tongue dancing across your lips, and you opened for him, meeting his tongue with your own. You pulled back slightly, playfully nipping at his bottom lip, “besides … I still have a surprise for you, remember? Something delicate and lacey.”

You thought for a moment you saw a pink blush on his cheeks, but he covered it up, leaning down to kiss you again. “Mmm… yes, you do.” He wrapped his arm around you again, and started to continue the walk towards the exit and his car. “Perhaps you’ll consider taking off work tomorrow,” he randomly commented.

“Why?” you questioned obliviously. He glanced down at you, sending you a wink. “Oh darling. I plan on exploring every delicious curve of your body. All night…”

This man would be the death of you. But you couldn’t wait. Where would you be if this man hadn’t convinced you to ever go on that date with him?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red roses mean love and romance. 
> 
> We’ve reached the end. This was so amazing and fun to write! HOWEVER, I will have an epilogue because I can never resist fluffyness ;)

Loki held your hand as you walked down the hallway towards his apartment, only separating from him to unlock the front door. He held the door open, allowing for you to enter before him. Walking into his home, you took in the luxurious space once again; still as beautiful as you remembered it from being here last week.

Loki shut the door behind you, locking it, and threw the contents of his pockets onto the entry table. You turned towards him just about to break the silence, when Loki took your face between his hands and pressed his mouth passionately against yours.

You let out a small squeak, surprised by his sudden kiss. Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him back just as fervently. Loki let out a low groan at your response, running his hands down your body now, gripping onto your hips.

You felt his velvet tongue dance against your lips, requesting entrance and you immediately granted it to him, running your tongue along with his. After a moment of just embracing each other, Loki pulled back slightly, peppering small kisses against you still.

“Darling… please allow me to take you to my bedroom…” he hushed between his caresses. You smiled against his lips, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Loki smiled back widely, and in one swift move picked you up cradling you in his arms, as he prowled towards his bedroom down the hall. “Loki,” you shrieked, again surprised by his sudden actions. You clung onto him, “Loki, put me down, I’m too heavy,” you objected, your cheeks heating.

He sent you a sultry glare, “hush you,” he chided, not amused by the dig you made at yourself. He followed it up sending a playful wink, “besides petal … you’ll find I’m a rather strong man, and I plan on proving it to you all night.”

Your cheeks had already blushed by his earlier actions, but they turned a shade of crimson now just imaging what Loki clearly had instore for you. You could feel your tummy start to tingle with the familiar butterfly feeling that only Loki was able to give you.

Reaching his bedroom, Loki entered and kicked the door shut behind him. He set you down on your feet just before the bed, turning you around so that his chest was snug against your back.

If you weren’t mistaking you could already detect his eagerness pressing into your backside. You bit down on your lip, entirely thrilled to see what Loki would be like in the bedroom. A part of you still couldn’t believe this was really happening.

You knew that if you were with anyone else, you’d be going out of your mind with nervousness and self-consciousness but Loki had the ability to ease you completely and always made sure he made you feel utterly beautiful and desired.

He massaged your shoulders, pressing kisses onto the back of your neck, eliciting a moan from you. You always loved your neck being kissed; you titled your head to the side to grant him further access. Loki slid his hands to the zipper on the back of your dress, and slowly unzipped, the fabric coming lose around your shoulders.

He guided his hands to the material, and pushed it down your arms letting gravity take its’ course; the beautiful black gown pooling around your feet. You were now clad before him in the lacy black garments he’d purchased for you as part of your date to his work event.

Loki took a sharp intake of breath and bit down on this lip taking in your lace covered, voluptuous form. He hands graced over your figure, again capturing your hips, squeezing them tightly in his grasp and pulling you hard against him.

You melded into him, resting your head against his shoulder; you were positive now at the feeling pressed into your backside, Loki’s bulging erection.

“You’re so beautiful darling…” Loki purred into your ear, pressing more of his loving kisses into your heated skin.

His hands slid to the front of you, wrapping you up in his arms. He glided them to your full breasts, kneading the flesh and pinching your now peaked nipples through your thin bra. You whimpered at the contact, arching into his hold. If he was already making you feel this aroused, you couldn’t even imagine what it would be like with him making love to you.

Loki instinctively grinded himself into you from behind, groaning himself at the intimate contact. “I need to have you,” he rasped, turning you around in his arms and crashing his lips against yours once again. You fisted his dress shirt, wrinkling the pristine material, kissing him back.

Loki’s hands found your backside, clutching your voluptuous cheeks. You felt heat tingle over you, spreading straight to your core; growing slick between your legs. You needed this man more than ever before. Never before had anyone made you feel so desired and wanted.

You removed your fierce hold of his shirt, running your hands to his shoulders, and pushing his tuxedo jacket off of him. Moving to the buttons of his shirt, you made quick work unclasping them to reveal his lean and muscled torso. Grazing your fingertips over him, you took in his perfectly carved figure.

You couldn’t believe how lucky you felt right now. To you Loki was utterly perfect and in his eyes you were equally so; the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Eagerly, you reached for his belt to unfasten it when he grabbed onto your wrists. Loki smiled into your kiss, “not yet petal… you first…” his whispered against your lips. You furrowed your brows a little at his comment not completely understanding until he once again picked you up in his arms, laying you down upon his bed.

Loki crawled over top of you, the look in his eyes darkened by lust. He captured your lips once again, as he reached around and unclasped your lacy bra, removing it from your body; your top completely bare to him now. Loki sat back on his knees between your legs, taking in your almost completely naked form.

You didn’t miss his tongue peeking out to lick his lips before he bit down on them. “So sexy,” he hushed, almost so quietly you weren’t quite sure he’d actually said anything. Without any further comment Loki leaned back down, taking a stiff nipple between his lips and sucking.

You couldn’t hold back the loud moan he elicited from you, tangling your hands into his raven locks and pulling softly. “L-Loki,” you moaned, as he fondled your other breast, continuing his licks against the former. Loki reached down with his free hand to your lace covered core, rubbing his fingers against the material; giving you just enough friction that you were craving.

You grinded yourself back against his hand, needing more still. Never before, had anyone else made you feel this wanton and lustful. You were just about drenched now, going out of your mind with desire for the perfect man above you.

Loki feeling just as needful and aroused pulled back once again, wrapping his fingers in the band of your panties before peeling them down your legs. It wasn’t until then you realized you still had your high heels on. As you reached up slightly to take them off, Loki stopped you, sending a wicked smirk your way.

“Leave them on petal,” he winked sending another wave of yearning through your body. You were now completely bare, save the shoes, Loki still clad in his dress pants. “Y/N… you’re absolutely perfect,” he hushed to you again. Your cheeks blushed at the compliments he was paying you. He graced his fingers up your leg after discarding the panties, once again finding your drenched core.

The feeling of his fingers teasing your entrance as he gathered your juices, drove you mad. He slid them back up, circling around your already needy clit, turning you into a whimpering and moaning mess beneath him.

Before you realized exactly what he was doing, Loki spread himself back, kissing down your torso as he settled himself between your thighs. He licked either side of your inner thighs, before putting an end to his torture, taking your clit between his lips as he sucked and licked.

You arched up off of the bed, sure that he’d be able to make you cum in a matter of seconds at his sinful ministrations. Reaching down, you held on to his hair, pulling harder this time, calling out his name at the wondrous stimulation he was causing.

Loki hummed against your core, the vibration drawing you closer to the edge as he continued his onslaught of sucking and licking your clit.

As if you weren’t already about to fall over the precipice of euphoria, Loki reaching one hand started tweaking a peaked nipple between his thumb and forefinger, as his other hand found your heated and wet entrance, sliding two deft fingers into you.

He started out slowly, pumping the digits in and out of you. Instinctively you bucked against his hand and mouth, eager to reach the relief your body so badly needed now.

Loki’s mouth was still unrelenting against you, his fingers thrusting into you faster now.

With a few more stokes, each time reaching your sweet spot, you fell over the edge.

Your vision felt like it’d gone black, white spots glimmering in the distance, and your legs shaking as your orgasm ripped through your body. You weren’t even sure what gibberish you were moaning and calling out but you knew Loki’s name was repeated over and over again.

Loki worked you through your orgasm, pulling back only when he knew you were well and fully sated. He sat back once again on his heels, taking his fingers and licking your juices clean off of them. You blushed watching him do something so intimate. “Mmm… just as delicious as I’ve imagined,” he rasped as he slid off the bed quickly unbuckling his pants and shimmying them off.

As he pulled off his boxers, you couldn’t quite believe your eyes. You had expected him to be… well endowed. But that was an understatement. Loki must have caught onto your wide-eyed expression, chuckling slightly as he crawled back onto the bed overtop of you once more.

“Like what you see,” he purred as he leaned down trailing kisses along your collar bone back up to your neck. You nodded, wrapping your arms around him. You felt as his erection rubbing against your tummy, the contact turning you on that much more.

“I cannot wait to make love to you,” he hushed against your ear, his hands dancing all over your body, appreciating every inch of you. “Y/N, you’re so beautiful …” he started, “so sexy,” his voice coming out more of a growl as he gripped onto your hips forcefully once again.

You let out a whimper at his carnal actions, pulling him tighter against you, “Loki… I-I need you,” you moaned, the desire that had been sated only a moment ago, already building back up inside you.

Without further comment, Loki guided himself to your entrance, slowly pushing into you.

Even with just his tip seated inside of you, you let out a gasp; his length already the biggest you’d ever had and he wasn’t even fully inside yet. “Relax for me darling,” he cooed, reaching down to rub against your nub, helping you to relax and take him. 

He continued to slowly push himself in, and when he was entered to his hilt, you both took a moment to adjust. You were sure his erection was spearing you in half, but it was the most delicious full feeling you’d ever had. You needed him to move, you needed more of him.

As if reading your mind, Loki began to pump in and out of you, continuing his slow pace. Both of you letting out low moans and groans at the much needed friction. Loki leaned back down, taking your mouth in his. He tangled one hand behind your neck pulling you closer to him, as his fingers slightly tangled in your hair; his other hand now reaching down to draw your thigh against his hip, allowing him to angle his hips deeper into you.

The deeper penetration causing you to whimper into his open mouth. Hearing your cries of pleasure spurred Loki on. He pulled slowly out of you almost to the tip, before slamming his hips back into you. The sounds of your bodies smacking together, and the obscene squelching noises of your pussy accepting each thrust, joined the growing groans and whines.

Loki continued the brutal pounding, pushing you into the soft mattress with each of his thrusts. Each movement brushing against the sweet spot deep inside of you, reducing you to a wanton mess beneath the carnal man.

You dug your nails into his back; sure you were leaving marks marred into his porcelain skin. His hands gripped onto your round figure tighter, forcing himself as deeply into you as humanly possibly; craving and desperate for every inch of your voluptuous body. Your legs wrapped around him now, the heels carving into his backside.

You both pulled back from the fierce kiss, gasping for air. Loki moved down, settling his mouth back to your neck licking your heated skin, and leaving small love bites. With each grinding of his hips, he whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

How beautiful you were, how perfect, how sexy, and tempting your body was to him.

Your entered a complete state of bliss, feeling your tummy coil, knowing your second orgasm was working itself up; Loki growing closer himself.

He picked up his pace, slamming into you still deep and hard, but his hips pistoning in and out of you at a fast pace now. You knew with any stroke now, you were bound to come undone beneath him.

Loki once again picking up on your needs, moved his hand between your bodies, and pushed down on your clit rubbing tight circles around the throbbing pearl. He felt your tight walls flutter around his cock, and amped up his movements that much more.

The second orgasm that pushed you over was unlike any you’d ever experienced in your life.

You arched yourself up, pushing into Loki’s strong body above you, letting out a wanton cry of ecstasy. It felt like every muscle tightening as the tingly feeling rolled through you, before reducing you to a quivering mess; your body utterly sated and in total bliss. The only thing your mind focused on was Loki’s perfected ministrations as he worked you through the powerful orgasm.

Your core had clenched down over Loki’s cock, spiraling him into his own release. Your tight walls milking him, as his spilled his seed deep inside of you, coating your walls with the white fluid. His body draped over top of yours, his dark hair a complete mess as it fell across your chest.

Loki let out a growl as his own orgasm ripped through him, his thrusts now erratic as he spent himself. You both held onto each other tightly, melding your bodies into one.

Both of your breathing came out harsh and short, you could feel Loki’s heart pounding in his chest, and you were sure he felt yours as well. A light sheen of sweat covering your bodies, your fluids mixed together between your legs, but neither of you minded any of it; totally content just laying with one another.

After a long moment of catching your breath and coming back to reality, Loki finally pulled himself up, his green gaze studying yours. The smile that graced his face was boyish and full of admiration.

He removed his semi hard member from you, reaching down and pulled your heels off, throwing them across the room. Rolling over Loki pulled you into an embrace against his body. One hand skimming down your back, his fingertips giving you tingles. His other hand cupped your blushed cheek, running his thumb back and forth gently.

Loki pressed a chaste kiss against your forehead, before resting his head against yours. He let out a deep sign and just smiled, “darling…” he rasped, “that … was incredible.” You giggled slightly at his reaction, holding him back. “You’re telling me…” you teased, kissing his jaw.

You laid there in silence for a few moments longer, but you didn’t mind; it wasn’t the awkward type. It was the comfortable, utterly sated type. You continued to embrace each other, occasionally massaging and kissing random spots.

Until the chaste endearments became heated and urgent once again. You felt Loki growing hard again, your body growing wet instantly, imaging what else the night had in store for you both.

Loki nuzzled his nose against your neck, and then nipped at your earlobe; growling into your ear, “I hope you heeded my advice on calling out of work darling…”

You moved your head to the side, granting him more access to your neck, loving the attention he gave, “hmm.. why’s that,” you mumbled, basking in his devotion.

“Because I’ll be ravishing this delicious… sexy body of yours all night,” he rasped, diving in and devouring your neck as he rearranged your bodies for a second round.

The following morning you opened your eyes, blinking as you adjusted to the late morning sun shining through the grand windows of Loki’s beautiful bedroom. Only now in the light, could you truly take in the exquisiteness of the room.

You’d been a bit busy the night before … admiring other exquisite and beautiful things…

And Loki hadn’t exaggerated in the least. The two of you ravishing and learning each other’s bodies the entire night.

You stretched out, wrapped in the silky sheets. As you rolled over and reached for Loki, you realized he wasn’t there. Sitting up slightly, confused, that’s when you spotted it.

On his pillow next to you, lay a single red rose, with a small hand written note beneath it.

You couldn’t help the blush that heated your cheeks, and the sweet smile that spread across your face. You sat up completely now, not even minding as the sheet drifted down revealing your naked body.

With Loki, you were proud of your full figure. Loki made you feel beautiful and confident. He loved every single curve.

You grabbed the gorgeous rose, smelling its’ fresh and sweet scent. Taking the note in your other hand, it read:

My darling Y/N, waking up beside you after the best night of my life, is better than any heaven I could possibly imagine. You’re perfect in every way, petal. Completely devoted and captured, your Loki

You were sure the smile was now splitting your face in half. This man proved time and time again to be perfect. How had you gotten so lucky? You couldn’t imagine your life any different now. It had been just chance to have met him at that bar, and you hadn’t expected much, but now, you were beyond grateful he’d convinced you to give him a chance.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Loki’s smooth voice broke your thoughtful daydreaming. You glanced up, seeing him dressed in only black boxer briefs, leaned against the doorway as he held a tray of breakfast.

Yes, this man had been more than convincing. And you were sure he’d have no problem ever trying to convince you to stay around longer.

“Just thinking how I’ll need to convince you never to let me go,” you blushed back at him. The devilish smile you returned to you, as he prowled across the bedroom, made you turn to putty.

“I’m already convinced.”


	7. Epilogue

You cuddled into Loki’s side as he had his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You were walking back to your hotel suite, after having one of the most delicious dinners you’d ever enjoyed.

You and Loki had been together for a little over a year now, after you two decided to become official back to the first work event you had accompanied him to.

It had been so long ago now, but sometimes it seemed like just yesterday you’d met the perfect and endearing man in that bar on singles night. At first you truly hadn’t expected it to amount to much, especially the way Sam, your ex, had left you; but now, you couldn’t imagine your life any other way.

Sometimes you just had to go through the rough times, to get to the good ones.

About halfway through your relationship with Loki, he’d asked you to move in, and you agreed instantly.

With Sam, you’d always kept onto your apartment, never feeling secure enough or trusting him enough to move forward like that. But when Loki had asked you, you’d basically run back to your apartment to pack everything up.

You were more than prepared to spend all your available time with your man. The two of you were already spending the nights almost all week at each other’s places, so it had only made sense.

Yes, the past year had certainly and most definitely been the best in your life so far. Loki constantly spoiled you; his signature move and buying you the most beautiful flowers, a common occurrence now. And it never got old.

You loved this man.

And he loved you even more.

You two had decided to take a mini vacation to a luxury resort up state. Loki had been so busy with work lately, he’d regretted not being able to pay you enough attention.

You tried to assure him, spending a weekend at home cuddled up would have been just fine, but the man wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

So here you were, enjoying a wonderful and impromptu vacation with your endearing and perfect man.

As you neared the suite door, Loki pulled you tighter into him, kissing the top of your head.

“I’ve got a surprise for you my darling,” he smiled as he pulled the card key from his inner jacket pocket. “You do? What possibly else could you have thrown together this weekend,” you smiled back; searching your brain for any clues of what it could possibly be, but you could think of nothing.

He hadn’t mentioned anything recently that might give it away. And usually you were pretty good at picking up on these things.

Loki unlocked the door, holding it open allowing for you to enter first.

The hotel room was dimly let, but before even entering you noticed the flickering of light against the walls. Stepping forward you crossed into the room; confirming your suspicions.

Leading from the doorway across the mini living area towards the bed, was an aisle of sprinkled rose petals, lined with small candles. Other candles adorned the room all around you. Your face instantly blushed, and it felt like your smile was going to split you face in two.

It was like walking into a fairytale. 

“Loki… this is beautiful…” you trailed off as you crossed the decorated room, noticing an ice bucket chilling a bottle of champagne and glasses sitting on the coffee table; of course the ensemble completed with chocolate covered strawberries off to the side.

Your gaze took in all of the beauty around you, before spotting the king sized bed. You stepped further into the room, taking in the continuation of petals. Red rose petals shaped into two hearts across the plush white comforter of the bed.

They were utterly perfect

This room was perfect.

You were honestly living the perfect fairy tale it seemed.

As you began to turn back to Loki, the bathroom also caught your attention, the same flickering candle flames bouncing off of the tiled wall. You stepped into the bathroom now seeing that he also had that decorated.

The tub was filled with the most relaxing scented soaps, rose petals floating atop the water. More fresh petals sprinkled along the sides of the tub, down onto the floor; candles placed strategically throughout.

You bit down on your lip, trying to suppress the smile that was becoming painful it was so large. Your eyes started to sting just a little with tears of happiness, as you processed that your wonderful man, your magnificent Loki, had done this all for you.

How had you ever gotten so lucky? You asked yourself every day.

“Loki… you didn’t have to do all this… I know you’ve been busy with work, but I understand baby…” you mumbled, taking in one last look all around you.

Loki had followed you in to the room, gently shutting the door behind him. As you took in the romantically decorated room, his heart had been hammering in his chest, palms growing sweaty.

Loki wasn’t typically a nervous man. He was usually the man in charge, the leader in any given situation. But the way he was feeling now, it was like anxiety wreaking havoc on every single nerve; adrenaline racing through his body.

He pulled the tiny item out of his pocket, having fiddled with it ever since you’d even left your house to come on this trip. He glanced down at the sparkling item in his hand, toying with it, trying to calm himself down.

You entered back into the main bedroom, Loki’s back to you, fidgeting with something in his hands it seemed.

“Loki?” you could tell by the way he was standing, his muscles were tense.

Loki straightened himself hearing your voice behind him now. He took one last deep breath, trying to steady himself before turning to face you.

Your smile faltered slightly, when you saw the obvious anxiety written across Loki’s features.

“Baby, what’s wrong…” before you could even finish your statement, the candle light sparkled off of something in Loki’s hand, grabbing your attention.

In that moment your heart stopped.

Everything around you went out of focus, and the only thing you were able to process was the absolutely gorgeous, glittering emerald and diamond ring held in Loki’s hand.

You opened your mouth to say something, anything but you were utterly speechless.

Was what you thought was happening, really happening?!

Loki stepped towards you, and as the closer he got you noticed his hands were shaking. You broke your eye contact away from the ring, turning your full attention Loki.

“Darling… there’s been something I’ve wanted to ask you…” Loki started.

Your heart was now pounding in your chest; it felt like it might just pop out at any second.

All you could manage to do was stand that utterly shocked and surprised, and nod slightly. As he came face to face with you, Loki took your hand in his, and you suddenly noticed your hands too were now trembling.

“My dearest sweet girl… Ever since that night you so sassily entered my life, you’ve had me wrapped around your finger mind, body, and soul. I will never understand how someone like me ever became lucky enough to have you, but I’ll be eternally grateful for it… I love you… so much… “ Loki’s voice grew husky, and he cleared his throat, his eyes now become teary.

“I want to love you for the rest of my life… I want you to be the mother of our beautiful children… I want to grow old with you…,” he paused to clear his throat once more; and you knew he was trying his damnedest not to cry.

You however were losing that battle, your eyes blurring with tears, before a few cascaded down your blushing cheeks.

“I promise that I will always love you, with everything that I have in me… It would be my greatest honor in life to be your husband…”

Loki squeezed your hand that was clasped in his, holding it tightly as he dropped to one knee before you. You couldn’t hold back the sob of genuine joy, seeing the man you loved so much before you like this.

“Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N … will you marry me?”

The tears were spilling down your face faster now, but you would never forget the image before you; of your perfect Loki on one knee pouring his heart out and asking for your hand.

The ear splitting smile returned to your face, and you nodded your head fervently, another small sob breaking out, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

Loki had been so anxious, upon hearing your answer, his grin grew to the widest you’d ever seen, the uneasiness melting away instantly. He took your hand, sliding the gorgeous ring onto your finger, before standing up and pulling you into a passionate kiss.

You wrapped your arms tightly around him, merging your bodies as close as possible; returning his fevered kiss. Loki pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours, just smiling at you.

“I love you,” he hushed. You pressed a chaste kiss against him, both of you still smiling like loons. “I love you more,” you whispered back.

If you hadn’t been before…

You most certainly, without any doubt…

Were convinced…

Your Loki, was the most perfect man to ever exist.

 

 

Fin


End file.
